C.t.V.S
by Skygirl
Summary: Walshes newest creation is unleashed. Causing the gang to discover why Walsh wanted to research Buffy. Short. r/r and I'll write more.


Disclaimer: Joss and Fox own everything, except my character Cheery. So don't sue me cause I'm poor and it would just waist time.;~)

Note : This story is very short, but I plan to finish it.

Spoilers: One I read for season 6 about the Buffy bot and Spike relating to Buffy about needing peace. Consider season 1-5 fair game.

Rating: PG-13  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~:indicates end of section.

Summary : An old creation of Walsh's is finally unleashed. Thus the gang realizes why Walsh wanted to study Buffy...

Please r/r and tell me if you liked the story so far. If so I'll write more.

Title : C.t.V.S

            "Just seems like a waist to me, "Buffy said to her friends. It was few days after she had come back to life and they were standing around the ruins of Spike's Buffy bot.

"It would have been good to have her around to help with patrol."

"Yeah," said Willow examining some wires. "I thought she was more resilient than that."

She tapped it's exposed metal arm and heard a metallic clink.

            "I would say it's for the best," Giles said wiping his glasses. "We would have to reprogram her again and it was hard enough the first time." The Buffy bot had gotten broken in a fight and now she was too damaged to repair. Willow had programmed her to pose as Buffy until she could bring her back.

            "Well man-made creations aren't exactly fool prove anyway," Buffy said leaning against the couch. "Need I remind you of the little Adam fiasco?"

"Point taken," Willow said eyes wide.

            "I'm just surprised Walsh didn't try to recreate you," Xander said handing her and Willow cups of coffee from the kitchen.

"No. She left that up to hostile 17." Spike of course. He nodded and looked at the Buffy bot.

            "Well, like you said too bad the robot's broken, 'cause now you're going to have to fight with all the big badies yourself."

"Or until the next slayer rolls into town," Buffy said. They all just looked at her for a moment.

"What?"

"There's not going to be another slayer," Giles explained.

"Yeah, the line goes through Faith since you already died once and all. That's why we had the robot set up," Willow added.

            Buffy blinked and thought a moment.

"And that was the one thing I was looking forward to."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Two moving men moved carefully through the wreckage of what we know as the inciative. They knew nothing about it, jut they had to move a lot of  junk for the government. They didn't understand why, most of it was trashed.

            "Hey Joe, bring me that hammer," said the guy who was loading computer parts into a crate. Joe complied and they nailed it shut.

"There anything else?" asked Joe.

            "Just that," his friend said pointing to another long crate. On the crate there were the initials C.T.V.S. "I wonder what that means," he said going over to the crate.

"Who cares? Let's just get it out of here," Joe demanded grabbing an end. His friend grabbed the other end and they moved towards the door. Guy one was walking backwards and not watching where he was going. So he didn't see the over turned chair behind him.

            "Ernie, watch it!" Joe said too late. Ernie stumbled over the chair and dropped his end of the box.

"Good job, Jackass," Joe said setting down his end. "What if you broke it?"

"Who cares? They'll probably think it was like that." Suddenly they heard a thump.

            They both heard the sound come form the box and froze. Joe leaned over it slowly, as if he could see through the wood. When nothing happened he shrugged and started to stand up. But suddenly a hand shot up through the wood and grabbed his collar.

"Aaagghhh!," Joe and Ernie both screamed and tried to pull free.

            The hands grip was iron tight and they couldn't pull Joe free. Finally it let go and they both fell down. Whatever was inside continued to bash at it, making a larger hole. Joe and Ernie continued to scream (like girls), and started to run when the bashing stopped. They turned slowly and looked at the crate.

            Slowly a young, naked, raven haired, girl with big blue eyes raised from the box.

Joe and Ernie's mouths hung open in shock, as she looked around curiously.

"Ohmigod...."Ernie murmured looking her up and down.

"How did you get in there?" Joe asked the girl. She stared at him a moment then leaned forward to touch his leather coat.

            "Cold...." she murmured. Joe gave her the coat.

"We gotta get you some clothes."

"Not from where I'm standing we don't." Joe glared at Ernie, but before he could say anything the girl reached forward and slammed Ermine's head into the crate. Then she back handed Joe who fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'll take yours," she told the unconscious forms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Please r/r and tell me if you liked the story so far. If so I'll write more.


End file.
